


catharsis

by nattura



Series: matrix & master [2]
Category: SuperM (Korea Band)
Genre: Dom/sub Undertones, Exhibitionism, M/M, Rimming, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-12-02 00:47:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,467
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20953253
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nattura/pseuds/nattura
Summary: "Those NCT members," Baekhyun says right against Mark's ear, his chest pressed to Mark's back, "they don't take care of you, do they?"He sounds so confident, so sure of himself. Mark feels his temper flare up and wants to come to the defense of his members, but that is put out immediately when Baekhyun's wet fingers start to trace over his hole, "They don't touch you here, do they?"





	catharsis

**Author's Note:**

> I saw super m's bathroom and this thought would just not leave my mind

"Those NCT members," Baekhyun says right against Mark's ear, his chest pressed to Mark's back, "they don't take care of you, do they?"

He sounds so confident, so sure of himself. Mark feels his temper flare up and wants to come to the defense of his members, but that flame is put out immediately when Baekhyun's wet fingers start to trace over his hole, "They don't touch you here, do they?"

"Ha," is all that Mark can manage, the helpless exhalation fogging up the glass.

Baekhyun presses his middle finger past Mark’s still lubed up hole and his torso follows the forward motion, leaving absolutely no space between himself and Mark. “Can I eat you out?” he asks simply.

A flash fire of need starts up inside of Mark at the words alone. He spreads his legs wider in blatant invitation. He doesn’t trust his voice to not fail him, so he sticks to a short nod. 

“I need to hear you say it. Is one finger all it takes for you to lose your ability to speak?” Baekhyun teases, nipping at the shell of Mark’s ear.

The answer is quite obviously a yes, but Mark is too proud to admit it to himself. He swallows multiple times before speaking. “Please eat me out, hyung,” he croaks out, barely audible over the spray of the water, but Baekhyun doesn’t make him repeat it. He just drops a small kiss on Mark’s neck, one that Mark can tell is holding back one of Baekhyun’s self satisfied grins, and falls to his knees behind him.

This hadn’t been what Mark was expecting when he woke up an hour before his alarm. He’d used the time to finger himself open, sure, but Baekhyun also being awake and hearing him whine was unprecedented.

Baekhyun spreads Mark’s cheeks open, letting out a low whistle of appreciation. Mark can only guess what he looks like down there. His fingers hadn’t nearly been enough to erase the stress of the last ten months. He doubts anything ever could but Baekhyun—Baekhyun starts sucking marks onto his inner thighs like he wants to prove Mark wrong.

He arches his back further, making it easier or Baekhyun to do as he pleases, pressing against the cool glass of the shower. Baekhyun stares at Mark’s hole, rim red and puffy, stretched on short, desperate fingers. He just sits and...observes, long enough for Mark to start squirming in self consciousness.

Getting stared at like he’s a piece of meat awaiting consumption is frying Mark’s ability to stay levelheaded, and he feels like he’s seconds away from reaching behind him and just pushing Baekhyun’s face into his ass. That idea feels dangerous, like something Baekhyun wouldn’t like, so he merely curls his hands into fists and presses them onto the glass instead.

Instead of doing what Mark wants, Baekhyun kisses over the small of Mark’s back. His lips graze over the flesh of his ass, tongue darting out to lap up the taste of raspberry lube. Mark’s hole flutters when Baekhyun’s tongue is in close proximity; he is so close to where Mark wants him, lips everywhere and nowhere all at once. 

“Hyung, we don’t have a lot of time,” Mark urges him on. It’s not entirely a lie; despite their alarms all being set for the same time, Mark has no ideas when the other members are going to wake up. They most likely have plenty of time, considering how Mark will probably come in three minutes flat whenever Baekhyun gets the fuck on with it.

“So impatient,” Baekhyun reprimands. “Why is that? Don’t want our precious teammates seeing me fuck you up against the glass?”

“Fuck me?” Mark squeaks out.

Baekhyun steamrolls on like he hadn’t heard Mark at all. “That’s what this big, open shower is for, isn’t it? So people can watch you fall apart?”

“I don’t think — ”

“I bet you shake so hard when you’re close to coming,” Baekhyun tells Mark, and his closeness is almost unbearable. Mark can feel Baekhyun’s stubble scratching over the back of his thighs.

Mark has nothing to say to that because he  _ does,  _ now he just hopes Baekhyun has riled himself up enough to want to see it with his own two eyes. _ _

He then feels Baekhyun smirk, his nimble tongue flicking over Mark’s hole teasingly. His knees wobble, and suddenly Baekhyun’s hands, splayed over his hips, are the only things holding Mark upright.

He kisses over Mark’s hole next, laying his tongue flat to lick over the entrance, the drag of his tongue too broad to make Mark tremble. If Mark was impatient before, he’s unbearable now, lightly banging his fists against the glass and begging for Baekhyun to do more.

Satisfied with Mark’s display of neediness, Baekhyun’s depraved tongue forms into a hard point. His tongue slides in with little resistance, Mark’s hole loose and open from his fingers and all the teasing. 

“Hyung,” Mark whines, cheeks flushing darkly, “oh — _ hyung,”  _ he tapers off into a whisper, panting against the glass. _ _

Baekhyun tightens his grip until it’s hard enough to leave bruises, fingertips pressing into the skin of Mark’s hips. Baekhyun begins to guide Mark’s hips back onto his face, encouraging him to fuck himself on his tongue. Mark rocks back on to Baekhyun, his hand flattening against the glass in an attempt to stable himself.

It’s a failure, ultimately, because Mark’s knees commit mutiny and refuse to bend. He stands there helplessly, letting Baekhyun bury his face in his ass while he does nothing but pant and plead for more of that feeling.

Baekhyun pulls away with bright eyes, kissing the flesh of Mark’s ass. Mark whines his dissent, automatically pushing backwards, silently begging him not to stop. Baekhyun gets it, he does, but he doesn’t care, watching Mark’s hole clench around nothing with a small smile on his lips.

Mark’s skin pricks and he feels like he’s being perused again. He turns around just in time to see Baekhyun lean closer to him, eyes fluttering shut as his mouth disappears between his cheeks once more. 

Baekhyun guides Mark’s hips back onto his tongue, fingers tightening once again. This time he licks a broad stripe over the hole before closing his lips around it, sucking on it gently. 

Mark seems to like this the most so far because he moans out loud, sounding whiny and whorish. The spacious room they’re in carries the sound farther than he would have thought.  He claps a hand over his mouth, afraid someone might have heard, and he keeps it there as Baekhyun continues this. He yanks Mark back and forth on his tongue, controlling his body as he sees fit. 

Mark’s thighs are rigid and trembling, toes curled, back arched like a bow, tendons cording his neck. “Hyung, fuck,  _ please, _ ” he whines, coming out muffled beneath his hand, but Baekhyun hears him loud and clear. 

Baekhyun gets noisy as he eats Mark out, smacking his lips like it’s the best thing he’s ever tasted in his life. It echoes off the walls and Mark pushes his ass back onto Baekhyun’s face, trying to quiet him down a little bit. This only makes Baekhyun hum and suck harder, causing Mark’s hands to slip from the glass.

“Get them up above your head,” Baekhyun pulls away to say, lips wet.

“Huh?”

“Your hands. I want them up,” Baekhyun clarifies before going back to his previous position. Mark squeaks but obeys, stretching his arms up like Baekhyun asks him to. He has to concentrate hard in order to not slip, which renders him unable to stop Baekhyun as one of his hands leaves Mark’s hip to jack him off.

“Fuck,” Mark whispers to himself, hips canting forward to chase Baekhyun’s hand. Baekhyun follows him, burying his face deeper and licking more fervently over Mark’s hole. 

Mark’s hands scramble, his arm flying back to root his hand in Baekhyun’s hair. His heart races as he does it, but Baekhyun doesn’t move or pull away. He seals his lips over Mark’s hole and sucks, his tongue pointed inside him. He flexes his tongue, lips sealed around him as his tongue takes Mark apart. He also changes the speed of his hand, wrist working hard to accommodate for the slow pulls he now tortures Mark with.

"No," Mark whimpers, shaking his head, "It's — too much, I can't, fuck — " 

Baekhyun doesn’t even have time to ask Mark what he can’t do. His knees crumple and give out, gasping like he’s about to take his last breath.

It’s cute, Baekhyun decides, taking in Mark’s wrinkled eyebrows and slightly parted lips as he comes. He trembles like a leaf in Baekhyun’s arms, and Baekhyun can only imagine what Mark looks like when he actually gets fucked.

**Author's Note:**

> yaas can u say tacky ending
> 
> 191008  
\- M


End file.
